


Lovers

by hikari0205



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari0205/pseuds/hikari0205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small moment between Combeferre and Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captjkirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captjkirks/gifts).



> Prompt on Tumblr: Combeferre comforting sad Enjolras.
> 
> Uhh sorry it's not good.

Enjolras was a flurry of movement. Fast and frantic as he angrily paced a path in the back room of the Musain. He was seething and gesturing wildly as he complained, his shoes squeaking against the polished wood of the floor as he turned. Combeferre, sat at their regular table, watched silently as Enjolras’ fury slowly dimmed to a steady simmer. Exhausted, Enjolras dropped into the chair opposite and groaned, resting his head atop his folded arms. Combeferre leant forward and stroked his blonde curls gently. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to go with you ..” Combeferre began, fingers rubbing the blonde’s scalp gently. It had been a long weekend for both he and Enjolras, who had been forced to visit his parents at their lavish home from Friday to Sunday. Combeferre had been unable to join him due to a prior agreement he had made to help Courfeyrac re-decorate and move his furniture into his new apartment. The horror of having to put together 50 IKEA pieces was significantly less painful, however, once Enjolras’ frantic texts had begun.

 **Enjolras**  
[11:05]: It’s only 11 and already they are discussing my failures over breakfast. E x  
[12: 45]: Oh God, Ferre, they’ve started on matchmaking. I am very tempted to tell them where they can shove their neutral family bullshit. E x  
[13:23]: So I told them I’m gay. I’ll be shocked if you can’t hear the horrified and furious screaming where you are. If you don’t hear from me tomorrow, they’ve killed me and buried me in the garden amongst the petunias. E x

The weekend had continued to get progressively worse for Enjolras who kept Combeferre updated with an intense and furious collection of texts and occasional snapchats of his seething face or a smashed plate. As best as possible, Combeferre had tried to soothe and comfort his furious friend as he’d screwed together furniture and wrestled Grantaire for a seat on Courfeyrac’s new sofa as they’d settled to watch a movie for dinner. No texts or photos shared, however, could match the feeling of Enjolras once again safe in his arms, suitcase abandoned at his side as he’d buried his face in Combeferre’s chest the second he’d entered the Musain. 

“Not your fault” Enjolras responded, lifting his head to rest his chin on the palm of his hand. “I don’t know why I went. It always turns out the same way” He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Combeferre frowned.

“Still. If I’d been with you .. You wouldn’t have had to deal with them alone” Enjolras let out a short laugh and shook his head.

“No, they’d have just made it worse. Trust me. Besides, your photos kept me going” He paused, then asked with a small grin “Tell me that photo of Courfeyrac drawing on Grantaire’s face was real, otherwise I’ll riot” He joked quietly. Combeferre laughed and nodded. Saturday night, after a house party at Jehan and Bahorel’s, Grantaire had passed out on the floor making him a perfect target for a very tipsy and giggly Courfeyrac who had been armed with a black marker pen and an enormous amount of courage.

“That was very much real” Combeferre smiled, shuffling his chair closer to Enjolras’ in order to bracket him between his legs. “But are we going to fill our time with talk about Courfeyrac or .. ?” He trailed off with a smile as Enjolras swivelled sideways in his chair to rest his legs between Combeferre’s.

“Courfeyrac’s a very interesting topic of conversation” Enjolras smiled, resting a hand on Combeferre’s left knee, stroking circles on it with his thumb. 

“That I don’t deny” Combeferre said, picking up Enjolras’ free hand to kiss his palm gently. “But I can think of something much better to do” He smiled, catching Enjolras in a gentle kiss before he could reply. With fingers carding through long blonde curls, he leant into the Amis’ fearless leader and grinned into the kiss as he felt Enjolras respond with fiery passion, hands tangling in Combeferre’s hair as he pulled him closer. Eventually they broke apart, Enjolras flushed and eyes dark as Combeferre pressed gentle kisses to his nose, cheeks and forehead. 

“I love you .. “ Enjolras smiled, pressing his forehead to rest against Combeferre’s. 

“I love you too” He responded before pulling Enjolras into another kiss, slower but just as passionate. They continued giving each other slow and small kisses and talking quietly until their friends arrived and the meeting began.

Combeferre smiled as he watched Enjolras speak. Next time, he decided, he would go with his friend and introduce himself not as Enjolras’ boyfriend, but his fiancé. The ring box in his pocket prepared for their later dinner.


	2. Not quite as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joly, Bossuet and Grantaire make a disasterous decorating team and Courfeyrac lets something slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to previous chapter. Requested by @captjkirks

Honestly, asking Joly, Bossuet and Grantaire to decorate his flat in time for Enjolras’ return was probably not the smartest idea but Combeferre could never have imagined it going _so_ wrong. Pushing the door open, a tired but more relaxed Enjolras behind him, his eyes fell first on the startlingly detailed banner that was nailed into the ceiling beams. Beautifully decorated and ornate though it was, the wording perhaps needed work, he’d mention it to Grantaire later.

“’Welcome back from Hell oh fr-lus ldr’?” Enjolras questioned, eyes raised as he took in the banner and dropped his bag next to the bin, which was now impressively full of a variety of beer cans and bottles. “Why couldn’t he have just put ‘Enjolras’ instead of squeezing in ‘fearless leader’?” 

“Perhaps he likes the crammed in look” Combeferre smiled as he closed the door and took in the rest of the room. It was suspiciously clean, the flowers he’d given them to set up still in their bundles on the floor, which could only mean something disastrous had happened in his absence. There was a strange wet patch on his floor too, stained ever so slightly brown, in a space which seemed oddly emptier than usual. Sighing, he walked into the small kitchen intent on making Enjolras a tea to relax with. The note attached to his fridge, however, attracted his attention first.

 

‘F –

had 2 borrow ur dishcloth & sum towels. B cut open head on coffee table soz lol

-R’

 

That would certainly explain the blood splotches on the paper and the cleanliness of the main room, and come to think of it, why his coffee table was missing. He knew there had been something off about that space. The glass table wouldn’t exactly be missed, but he didn’t like the idea of it being embedded in Bossuet’s skull either. He quickly sent a text to Joly asking after Bossuet before putting down the phone and continuing his mission to make tea.

“Combeferre …” Enjolras called from the other room.

“Mm, what is it?” He answered, pressing the teabags against the mug side.

“I think Courf sent me a message intended for you …” Combeferre paled. Courfeyrac _no_. He dropped the teaspoon into the mug and wandered out of the kitchen, resting against the doorframe. Perhaps if he remained calm Enjolras wouldn’t sense his inner screams. He took the phone and looked at the betrayal that faced him, the emojis somehow mocking.

 

**Courfeyrac  
** [20:06]: Hey Ferre!! Did Enj say yes?? You said I’d be the first one you told but Musichetta said you left the Musain already. You were asking him there, right? GIVE ME THE DEETS. : ) : ) : ) –Courfxx

 

Shit. Courfeyrac was going to be writing minutes for their meetings in fucking _calligraphy_ for months to make up for this. Handing the phone back he looked at Enjolras’ single raised brow and coughed quietly.

“I. Yes. That is most certainly for me”

“And what am I supposed to be saying yes to?” Enjolras asked, the slight shake to his voice betraying his faked naivety. Combeferre shuffled uneasily and opened his mouth to speak just as the phone trilled again with a new text. Rolling his eyes, Enjolras passed over the phone. “You may as well check it. I have no surprises I need to hide.” Combeferre nodded and took the phone. 

 

**Courfeyrac  
** [20:13]: :O Um. Sorry. Hi Enjolras. I put you in under ‘Marcelin Combeferre’ because I thought it’d be funny and well … Hah. Soooo tell Ferre I’ll dig my own grave. Laters! –Courfxx

 

Combeferre sighed and passed the phone back. “It’s actually for you but I don’t suppose it matters anymore” He said quietly, shuffling on the spot for a moment as he pushed his hand into his trouser pocket. Enjolras eyed his hand suspiciously. “I was going to wait until after dinner. Attempt to make it romantic. Joly and Bossuet were meant to put flowers around and things like that. I assume they got waylaid by cleaning the blood—“  
  
“Blood?!”

“—Yes, it’s explained on the fridge. Anyway … I know this isn’t the ideal setting but I … Well, I think we work well together. You’re my best friend, you always have been. I know our cause is important and our work will never be over but if we could share these quiet moments together forever … That is all I could ever wish for. Would you do the honour of marrying me?” He took the small black box from his pocket and opened it before kneeling on the floor. “I love you” Enjolras stared for a moment, mouth opening and closing slightly as he processed. A grin slowly found its way onto his face and he nodded, a certain and strong nod which immediately eased Combeferre’s heart and allowed him easy breath again.

“I would do you that honour” Enjolras smiled, extending his hand with not even a slight nervous shake. Combeferre grinned and slid the simple silver band onto Enjolras’ slim finger as he stood again, kissing his new fiancé with enthusiasm. After a moment they pulled apart, grinning.

“Do I tell Courfeyrac or make him suffer?” He asked, rubbing a gentle circle into Enjolras’ back.

“We’ll tell him, but at the same time as everyone else” Enjolras answered, picking up his phone and opening up Snapchat. Getting them both in frame, with his ringed hand on show he snapped a photo and quickly captioned ‘He put a ring on it’ before sending it out to their friends en masse. “Done” Enjolras grinned, pulling Combeferre close “Now I can spend all night kissing you.”

The next morning he would wake up to several messages from Courfeyrac which consisted entirely of shocked, happy and celebratory emojis, a long but moving paragraph from Jehan, a thumbs up snap from Joly, Musichetta and a bandaged Bossuet, and offers to organise the stag dos from Grantaire and Bahorel separately. He grinned and rolled back over in bed, curling against his dozing fiancé. Life was good.


End file.
